


someone else's lips

by rangerhitomi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Angry Kissing, Fights, Kissing by Proxy, M/M, One-sided Gaillard/Aichi, Past Kai/Aichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: When they kiss, they each pretend the other is Aichi.





	someone else's lips

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on twitter that asked for "Gaillard's fist/Kai's face kissing out of habit" so you know what, this is close enough

They’re fighting again, about what, Gaillard can’t remember. It’s something Kai started, a snide remark, a passive-aggressive comment, but their voices are echoing in the kitchen and if they go at it any longer, one of the neighbors might call the police for a domestic disturbance.

It's not the first time.

Kai knows what buttons to press to get Gaillard riled up, and when Kai drags Aichi's name into it, Gaillard backhands him across the face.

The yelling stops, replaced by slow, labored breathing as Kai touches his hand to his cheek.

"That didn't take long to shut you up," Kai says hoarsely, placing his hand on the counter to pin Gaillard's back into it.

"Don't you dare use him to get what you want."

"The way you use me to get what you couldn't get from him?"

Kai barely flinches as Gaillard hits him again, this time across the other cheek; he's right, damn it all, and Kai doesn't fight back when Gaillard grabs him by the collar and mashes their mouths together.

He's infuriatingly passive, letting Gaillard have his way; he turns Kai around and pushes him into the counter top, where Kai was in the middle of preparing lunch before they started fighting about whatever menial thing they could think of to fight about today.

It's not the first time for this, either.

Kai closes his eyes through the whole thing, parting his lips wider when Gaillard grabs him by the jaw with one hand and Kai's waist with the other, and shoves his tongue into Kai's willing mouth. He always tastes of sweetened tea, and he gags a little when Gaillard reaches the back of his throat; like every other time, Kai waits until Gaillard has pulled out of his mouth and lets go of his hip before opening his eyes halfway, tired and resigned.

"Is that all today?" Kai breathes.

"You only wish it was more."

Gaillard walks out of the kitchen, looking back only to see Kai lean his head back into the kitchen cabinet and bite his lip.

It's become a habit now, something both of them seemed to crave without understanding why. Well, that isn't entirely true; Gaillard knows why _he_ does it. More infuriatingly so, it's Kai who figured it out first.

_The way you use me to get what you couldn't get from him?_

He throws himself onto the settee and exhales slowly. He can only guess at Kai's motives for encouraging this... _this,_ whatever _this_ is, this kind-of-friends-with-not-quite-benefits thing, because they've never slept together and Gaillard can't imagine any scenario where they would. He doesn't want it either, for that matter, he's sure of that _(are you talking about Kai or yourself?)_ but there's a strange yearning for the taste of Kai's mouth, the thick, slimy texture of Kai's tongue, some kind of disgusting carnal need that he hasn't figured out how to kill.

The steady clacking of the knife on the cutting board resumes in the kitchen. It's taking Kai less and less time to move past their daily fight; the first time it happened, a completely unintentional occurrence on Gaillard's part, Kai had spent the entire afternoon locked in his room and emerged only to get a glass of water later that evening, his eyes red. But he continued to let it happen, encouraged it, even, and every time they kissed (if they could call it that) Kai had his eyes closed as though thinking of someone else's hands on his waist, someone else's lips on his, someone else's tongue feeling around the inside of his mouth like a snake tasting the air for food.

He's thinking of Aichi, wishing that it could be Aichi kissing him, pinning him to the kitchen counter with his hips, whispering his name with each gasp of air.

Gaillard can't blame him. They _had_ been together, how intimately Gaillard can only infer based on how Kai looks at Aichi on the rare occasions they have time to video chat now that Aichi is in America, on how they have quiet conversations that Gaillard does his best not to be seen eavesdropping on, because he wishes the _I miss you so much_  was directed toward him instead of Kai, an  _I miss you_ instead of an  _it's good to see you_ or a  _please take good care of Kai-kun_ that he receives when Aichi notices him loitering in the room through the webcam. They're not together now, Kai had told Gaillard himself. They couldn't be, not anymore, not now, but maybe again, someday.

Maybe when Kai closes his eyes he feels less guilty if he thinks of Aichi instead. 

But thinking of Aichi only makes Gaillard feel more guilty. 

Gaillard slumps back on the settee and trails his tongue over his bottom lip. 

A habit, just as it was yesterday, and just as it will be tomorrow, and the day after. But until Kai is gone, and Gaillard's last link to Aichi with him, both of them could pretend that the other's lips belong to the one man they both love, the one Gaillard has never and will never have for his own.

 


End file.
